Deal
by Tshu
Summary: "Il se trouve que je suis une championne de la mise en valeur de soi et que toi, tu es, eh bien, la fille la plus stupidement et naïvement gentille de cette école. En gros, on a toutes les deux un enseignement à donner à l'autre. J'oublie ton maquillage d'arlequin et tu oublies mes larmes. Et on s'entraide. Deal ?"
1. Chapter 1

Pansy sentit une larme se frayer un chemin le long de sa joue et se hâta de rejoindre sa destination. Elle tentait de vider sa tête le temps d'arriver aux toilettes isolées du dernier étage où elle comptait se rendre, mais la petite phrase vicieuse continuait d'y tourner inlassablement, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur chaque seconde.

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi méchant que toi. » encore et encore, sur tous les tons, méchant, moqueur, suffisant ou peut être juste indifférent ?

Pansy passa les mains sur ses joues, agacée de n'avoir pu retenir les larmes. Elle poussa fortement la porte, heureuse d'être enfin arrivée dans un endroit isolé, s'apprêta à se laisser glisser contre la porte fermée et… Se figea. Dans SES toilettes ou il n'y avait jamais personne, se tenait devant le miroir la dernière personne qu'elle voulait croiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Elle regretta son ton agressif instantanément, se fustigeant encore une fois d'être une personne si méchante qu'on ne pouvait l'aimer en retour.

« Eh bien, Parkinson, tu es la première à me dire que je suis laide et que je devrais m'arranger un peu. Alors j'essaie, mais ce n'est pas exactement gagné, comme tu peux le constater. »

Pansy s'étonna de cette réponse si calme tout en détaillant le visage de sa pire ennemie. Les joues fardées de rose bonbon et les paupières peinturlurées de vert flashy, Hermione Granger ressemblait à une poupée que sa jeune propriétaire aurait relookée à grand coups de feutres. La petite phrase méchante continuait de chantonner dans sa tête, tandis que son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Granger avait vu ses larmes. Elle avait vu le maquillage de Granger…

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un marché ?

Un marché ? Tu veux dire, un accord fondé sur la confiance ? Entre nous ? J'ai du mal à te suivre. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu prennes quelques photos magiques et que tu m'humilies devant tout le château… ça te ressemble plus, non ?

Écoute-moi, Granger. Tu as besoin de t'embellir, pour une raison que j'ignore, même si je suppose qu'il y a un rouquin derrière. J'ai besoin d'apprendre à être plus gentille, pour une raison que tu n'as pas du tout besoin de connaitre. Il se trouve que je suis une championne de la mise en valeur de soi et que toi, tu es, eh bien, la fille la plus stupidement et naïvement gentille de cette école. En gros, on a toutes les deux un enseignement à donner à l'autre. J'oublie ton maquillage d'arlequin et tu oublies mes larmes. Et on s'entraide. Deal ? »

Granger inclina la tête et plissa les yeux. Pansy se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle ne tentait pas de lire dans ses pensées ou quelque chose dans le genre. De toute façon, elle avait été d'une honnêteté terrifiante se rappela-t-elle, rien à cacher.

« Deal. » Face à elle, Granger tendait le bras, comptant visiblement sceller leur accord d'une poignée de mains. La Serpentarde s'effectua et se retourna vers la porte, satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Au moment de passer la porte elle s'arrêta.

« A demain alors… Hermione. »


	2. Chapter 2

Oups, j'avais zappé le blabla pour le chapitre 1 ! Bon, tout le monde se doute bien que je ne suis pas JKR, décidée à écrire une histoire parallèle romantique mettant en scène des filles qui se font des bisous, tout ça en Français, aussi crédible que ça puisse être !

Deal est ma touuute première fanfic, et aussi la première fic dont j'ai tapé le premier mot en connaissant à la fois le début, la fin ET le milieu de l'histoire, ce qui est assez miraculeux vu ma propension à préférer développer le caractère des personnages plutôt que l'histoire en elle-même.

Comme précisé au début, Deal est bien destinée à parler de filles qui aiment d'autres filles, je suis désolée pour celles (ceux ?) qui n'aiment pas ^^ J'aime beaucoup les pairings d'antagonistes de HP, je lis beaucoup de HPDM, mais je préfère tout de même les pairings féminins puisque je préfère moi-même les filles, tout bêtement ! ^^

Erzebeth Hastings Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! ^^ Pour une toute première sur le site, c'est très encourageant !

Ada-Diana Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ^^ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop à quel intervalle je vais poster mes chapitres. Les trois premiers seulement sont écris pour l'instant.

Matsuyama Désolée de te décevoir ! Malgré tout je compte faire une fic très soft, tant niveau évolution des sentiments que niveau scène, peut être que ça pourra te plaire quand même ? ^^

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de métamorphose le lendemain matin, je constatai que Parkinson -Pansy ?- était assise seule à une table du premier rang. M'apercevant, elle m'adressa un petit signe significatif : elle voulait que je vienne m'assoir à côté d'elle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron et Harry et me dirigeai résolument vers elle.

La salle se mit à bruisser si fort en nous voyant côte à côte que le professeur MacGonagall releva la tête du carton dans lequel elle était en train de fouiller. Elle avisa l'étrange duo que nous formions et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Voilà une initiative qui fait chaud au cœur, mesdemoiselles. 20 points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Pansy se tourna vers ses camarades de classe et leur adressa un petit sourire ironique. Je me demandai pendant quelques secondes si tout ceci n'était pas juste une machination grotesque pour me prendre au piège -Mais quel piège ?- quand elle se tourna vers moi, son petit sourire toujours en place.

« Notre accord arrange tout le monde, tu vois ? »

La leçon de ce jour-là était un peu plus ardue qu'à l'accoutumée : faire d'un objet de la vie courante un objet magique de précision. Le vieux pull duquel j'avais hérité –je soupçonnais MacGonagall d'avoir récupéré les objets à métamorphoser dans les objets trouvés de Rusard- avait été en un tournemain transformé en un joli détrompeur* finement ouvragé. Je jetai un regard de biais à ma co-équipière qui pestait en faisant de grands moulinets au-dessus de sa chaussure d'homme.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de secouer ta baguette comme si tu voulais chasser les mouches ça marcherait mieux…

- Peut-être que si la miss je-sais-tout qui me sert de partenaire m'aidait au lieu de me critiquer je m'en sortirais mieux ?

- Peut-être que tu aurais dû me demander mon aide un peu plus explicitement si tu l'avais voulue ?

- Et toi, peut-être que tu pourrais comprendre que demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas _exactement_ compatible avec la façon dont j'ai été élevée ! »

Elle tourna la tête en tous sens, voulant visiblement s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu nos chuchotements furieux. Pas vraiment réaliste pour deux toutes nouvelles amies…

« Ok, fis je doucement, je guide ta main et tu récites la formule, ça te va ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et j'attrapai son poignet, l'aidant à effectuer le délicat moulinet qu'elle avait tant de mal à réaliser tandis qu'elle grommelait le formule. Instantanément, la chaussure se changea en un petit rapeltout un peu trouble. Je me tournai fièrement vers elle et constatai qu'elle fixait ma main.

« Tu te ronges les ongles, Granger ? Pas très sexy ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé le sujet de ma toute première leçon. »

*Histoire que personne ne devienne fou, le détrompeur est un objet que j'ai « inventé ». En électricité c'est un appareil qui permet de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur dans un circuit, rien à voir avec la magie, donc, sauf que la première fois que mon prof nous en a montré un, il a pris une telle voix caverneuse pour en parler que j'ai immédiatement pensé que ça devait être un objet magique occulte ^^ Bref, j'en ai fait un ptit objet qui permet de déterminer si une personne ment ou pas lorsqu'elle refuse le veritaserum : suffit de le mettre en contact avec la personne en question et de voir s'il change de couleur.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant toutes choses, j'ai toujours les cheveux oranges et je fais toujours un ptit mètre soixante donc j'imagine que je ne suis toujours pas JKR ^^

Matmat, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis pour ma part contente de voir qu'il y a tout de même des amateurs de femslash sur ff !

Indocile, tu vas voir, ce chapitre est miraculeusement un peu plus long ! C'est un de mes grooos défauts en écriture ^^ *ricane en repensant à sa prof de français de seconde* J'espère que le premier cours de Pansy te plaira !

Ada-diana, malheureusement j'ai toujours eu du mal à « broder » mes histoires. J'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira également ! ^^

« L'idéal ce serait qu'on se retrouve dans ton dortoir, chuchotais-je, je ne sais pas du tout comment pourraient réagir les Serpentards en te voyant débarquer dans leur salle commune. »

Elle me jeta un regard méfiant et je me maudis pour la quinzième fois depuis le début du cours pour cet accord stupide que j'avais établi entre nous.

« Je me boucherai les oreilles quand tu donneras le mot de passe, si ça peut te rassurer ! L'assurais je, me retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel comme une gamine. Ecoute, continuais je en voyant qu'elle hésitait toujours, je sais que les Serpentards ont une horrible réputation, une bande de sales mangeurs d'enfants adeptes du bondage ou que sais-je encore. Mais rentre toi ça dans ta petite tête : nous n'avons qu'une seule parole. Je t'ai serré la main. Je te traite aimablement depuis ce matin. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'avoir roulée dans la farine, je n'ai même pas pris ta face de clown en photo ! Tu peux au moins essayer de me faire confiance, non ? »

Elle se décida enfin à sourire.

« 16h, devant le tableau de la grosse dame ? Je suis toujours toute seule à cette heure-là de la journée, il fait tellement beau que tous les autres préfèrent se balader dans le parc, malgré les devoirs ! »

Je me retins de rire face à son air clairement réprobateur. La cloche choisit ce moment précis pour signifier la fin du cours. Je me levai rapidement et rejoignit mes amis à la sortie de la salle, lançant un « A tout à l'heure, Hermione ! » peut-être un tout petit peu plus sonore que nécessaire.

J'arrivai devant le portrait avec quelques minutes de retard et la trouvai entrain de m'attendre, visiblement contrariée. Elle s'avança et lança le mot de passe à haute voix.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me boucher les oreilles…

- J'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Montres toi s'en digne, s'il te plait. »

Je m'engouffrai dans le passage à sa suite, impatiente de voir la tour des Gryffondors de l'intérieur. La première chose qui me frappa fut la ressemblance avec ma propre salle commune. Si l'on faisait abstraction des couleurs, l'ameublement, la disposition et même l'atmosphère de la pièce rappelaient avec précision l'entrée de notre dortoir. Il y avait surement quelque chose de vaguement philosophique à tirer de tout ça, probablement une histoire de ressemblances entre des gens soi-disant parfaitement opposés.

Hermione m'attira vers un escalier caché derrière une statue, qui donnait sur ce qui devait être sa chambre. Visiblement elle partageait la dite chambre avec deux autres personnes.

« Ce sont les lits de qui ?

- Le mien est ici –elle désigna un lit soigneusement bordé, à côté duquel on distinguait vaguement une table de chevet recouverte de livres- celui-ci est à Lavande et celui du fond est celui de Parvati.

- Tu t'entends bien avec elles ?

- Eh bien… -Elle s'assit sur son lit, attendant visiblement que je fasse de même.- Je ne suis pas exactement douée pour les conversations de filles, donc j'ai parfois un peu de mal à les comprendre. Mais ce sont de gentilles filles. Parvati en particulier, elle a le cœur sur la main. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec les autres filles de ton année.

- Je crois que je préfère la présence des garçons. Les autres filles sont trop jalouses de ma relation avec Draco, je ne pense pas pouvoir leur faire confiance.

- Parce que tu sors avec lui ? »

J'éclatai de rire sous ses yeux médusés.

« On fait bien la comédie, pas vrai ? Draco et moi avons un accord, comme toi et moi. Je lui permets d'échapper aux groupies, et il me permet de cacher un petit secret…

- Quel genre de secret ?

- Le genre trop secret pour que je te le confie. On ne devait pas s'occuper de tes ongles, dis ?

Elle regarda vaguement ses mains, l'air pas vraiment persuadée de l'utilité de la chose et porta machinalement un doigt à sa bouche.

« Qui aurait cru que la grande Hermione Granger serait si stressée ! Sérieusement, lui assurais-je voyant son air indécis, on a deux très bonnes solutions, très simples. Déjà, on va reconstituer tes ongles pour qu'ils arrêtent de ressembler aux griffes de Miss Teigne, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est _vraiment_ laid ! Ensuite on a le choix : une potion ongles d'acier ou un simple sortilège de répulsion. La potion à l'avantage de durer plus longtemps, par contre je connais des gens qui se sont fêlé des dents en s'acharnant un peu trop. –Elle grimaça- Le sortilège est plus pratique, il empêche tout simplement tes dents de se refermer sur l'ongle. Par contre il faudra le renouveler toutes les semaines, sinon il faiblit. Un autre avantage : si c'est moi qui te le lance tu ne pourras pas le supprimer. Ça évite les tentations ! Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

- Le sortilège, je suppose, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Je lui souris, satisfaite de moi, et m'échinai à reconstituer ses ongles puis à les protéger à l'aide du sort. Elle contempla longtemps ses ongles tout neuf et leva la tête pour me sourire. Le silence qui nous entourait devint rapidement pesant.

« La première leçon est finie ! Finis je par lancer. Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que tes camarades n'arrivent. Pour la prochaine, il va falloir qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger à la table des Serpents demain soir ? –je poussai un petit rire- Je te protégerai des vilains, promis !

Elle sembla hésiter un peu.

- Faisons comme ça. A demain, Pansy. »


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà précisément le genre de moment qui requérait un retourneur de temps… Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Macgonagall de me le prêter afin de réparer le fiasco en train de se dérouler.

En face de moi, droits comme des I, mes deux meilleurs amis me jetaient des regards coléreux. Quand je pense que j'avais accepté ce marché de dupes en espérant que ces_ leçons _m'aideraient à conquérir Ron ! Evidemment, je n'imaginais pas qu'il sauterait de joie, mais me traiter de _traitresse_, vraiment, c'est trop fort !

Je me redressais légèrement, consciente de l'atmosphère tendue autour de la table des Serpentards. J'étais encadrée de Pansy et Blaise Zabini, et en face de moi Draco Malfoy –Draco Malfoy !- me souriait presque timidement.

« Hé ! Lança soudainement Théodore Nott, visiblement le plus à l'aise de nous cinq, ça te dirait qu'on te raconte les ptits secrets de Pansy ? Tu serais surprise, j'en suis sûr !

- Hermione n'a surement pas envie d'entendre tes prétendus secrets. Grinça Pansy entre ses dents et le foudroyant des yeux. D'autant que je suppose cela signifierait révéler certains des tiens, Théo, et je suis certaine que tu ne le souhaites pas vraiment, exact ? »

Pansy avait un regard de lionne furieuse, et je songeai confusément qu'elle s'étoufferait probablement de rage en entendant la comparaison que je formulais.

« Notre hôte s'ennuie. »

La voix teintée d'amusement de Malfoy me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. « Notre hôte » ? Bon sang, ça sonnait comme dans un de ces films pleins de vampires qui saignent leurs invités à la fin du banquet !

« La réalité, reprit la froide voix de Zabini, c'est que Pansy et Théo t'admirent tous les deux depuis un moment déjà, Hermione, et qu'ils crèveraient de te l'avouer. Heureusement que la langue de vipère que je suis est là pour rétablir un peu de vérité ici, d'ailleurs. Ne me remerciez pas, poursuivit il en se tournant vers ses amis bouche bée, ravi de rendre service, vraiment !

- T'abuse, Zabini ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés en chœur.

- Au moins maintenant, _le_ secret est éventé, fit Malfoy en insistant un peu trop sur le « le » à mon goût, on va pouvoir avoir une conversation entre gens civilisés, normaux et polis. »

Nott et Pansy échangèrent un rapide regard, visiblement ravis de changer de sujet. Je me penchai discrètement sur ma voisine.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion toutes les deux, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille, attends-moi à la fin du repas. »


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne sais pas s'il y a des gens qui attendaient la suite de cette story, si oui j'en suis désolée ! Mon erreur a été de ne pas me donner de cadre pour la poster. Dorénavant je posterai un chapitre par dimanche, c'est dit ! J'espère que cette fic (re)trouvera un public ^^

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, franchement ? Avec vous les Serpentards, c'est un pas en avant, deux en arrière ! Sérieusement, tu te moques de moi depuis le début, c'est ça ? Tu ne peux plus mentir après ça. Comme si j'allais avaler une telle sottise… Que tu _m'admires_, depuis longtemps en plus ? Vous auriez pu trouver mieux. On n'insulte pas quotidiennement une personne qu'on admire, dans le monde dont je viens, figures toi. »

Je me sentis troublée de la voir si… Déçue. Comme si elle avait pensé qu'elle et moi pourrions devenir de véritables amies, au-delà de ce contrat ridicule. L'espérais je moi aussi ?

« Eh bien c'est la vérité, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur nous, les horribles Serpentards…

- Apprends les moi alors ! Vas-y, sois un peu honnête pour une fois.

- Vraiment ? –Elle acquiesça- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai rencontrée ? »

Elle me fixait ardemment, me défiant de parler.

« Je t'ai détestée, tu sais, je t'ai haïe si fort… »

Elle me regardait toujours, tellement sérieuse, à peine vexée.

« Mon père… Mon père est l'homme le plus attentionné et le plus aimant du monde. J'aime ma mère aussi, bien sûr, mais mon père a toujours été mon unique héros. Il m'a tout appris : comment lancer mes premiers sortilèges, comment voler sur un balai, comment cuire des œufs et comment lacer mes chaussures. Et aussi toutes ces choses vénéneuses de sang pur, comme cette idée si bien ancrée dans nos crânes, qui dit que les nés-moldus volent les pouvoirs des sorciers « naturels ».

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense ? Je suis une sorcière médiocre et tu as toujours été si talentueuse et si fanfaronne, tellement miss-je-sais-tout. Pendant une bonne partie de ma première année j'ai mis tant d'énergie à te haïr que je ne savais plus rien faire d'autre : j'étais mauvaise en magie, laide, solitaire… J'étais tellement malheureuse ! Puis je me suis dit que je devais me ressaisir et j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque. Au début j'étais furieuse de t'y voir aussi. Mais à force de t'observer, j'ai fini par remarquer des petits détails : comme tu passais parfois des heures sur la même page de ton livre, les sourcils froncés et l'air désespéré. Comme tu répétais à voix basse chaque formule des centaines de fois. Comme tu pleurais parfois, croyant que ta frange cacherait ta tristesse alors que tes épaules tressautant te trahissaient.

Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien fini par comprendre que tu n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'étudier si dur si tu avais volé les pouvoirs que tu détenais. Je te regardais et je me disais qu'on se ressemblait. Et le jour où j'ai arrêté de te détester, Théo est venu s'assoir en face de moi. Il t'a regardée et il a dit : « sacré nana, non ? ». J'ai acquiescé et on est devenus amis. Blaise, Draco, Théo et moi… On te respecte, secrètement, depuis assez longtemps en fait. »

Elle sourit de façon peu amène.

« C'est drôle. Moi je t'ai toujours vraiment haïe, tu vois. Je ne suis pas la menteuse. Pourtant sur ce coup-là, tu es assurément la meilleure de nous deux.

- On devrait poursuivre cette collaboration. Regarde, tu fais sortir de telles belles choses de moi, alors que je te permets de montrer ton côté si sombre… On se complète finalement, toutes les deux. Tu me crois, dis ? »

Elle sourit cette fois largement et tendit sa main.

« Tu sais quoi ? Cette fois je vais faire des efforts moi aussi. Je promets que notre accord va fonctionner. Et j'ai déjà hâte d'être à ma prochaine leçon ! »

J'attrapai sa main et la serrai. Cette fois ci je ne m'enfuis pas mon geste à peine achevé.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiii, merci pour ces retours, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Voilà le chapitre suivant, comme promis.

Cela faisait une semaine que Pansy et moi avions renouvelé notre accord et c'était aussi enfin le jour de la tant attendue et tant redoutée sortie à Pré-au-lard. Pansy m'avait cueillie dès l'heure du départ et m'avait attirée aussitôt dans la direction opposée à celle que nous prenions habituellement avec mes amis, aussi n'avais-je aucune idée de l'activité qui nous attendait.

« On en a pour un petit quart d'heure de marche jusqu'à la boutique, elle se trouve dans un coin assez reculé de la ville. Mais ça tombe bien, je lis sur ton visage que tu as besoin de te confier sur quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

J'hésitai un moment, m'amusant du fait que me confier à Pansy Parkinson me paraissait maintenant une idée totalement naturelle et plus une torture comme je l'imaginais avant.

« J'ai l'impression… Tu vas te moquer de moi ! Mais j'ai l'impression de plaire plus aux gens depuis quelques temps. Je veux dire, je vois des garçons qui me regardent parfois. Harry me fait parfois des compliments et Ron… M'a demandé au moins trois fois si j'avais changé quelque chose. Pourtant non ? Des ongles ne font pas cet effet là sur des garçons, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une première fois la mention de Ron et une deuxième à celle des ongles.

« Bien sûr que tes ongles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Ton attitude oui, en revanche. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, évidemment, mais tu parles plus facilement aux gens ses derniers temps, et tu souris plus aussi. Tu as un peu plus confiance en toi, non ? J'ai remarqué que tu ne marchais plus en foudroyant les dalles au sol du regard. Tu pensais qu'elles risquaient de te bouffer les pieds ou quoi ?

- Hé, ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement inimaginable non plus, on parle de Poudlard là ! Mais ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir. Je sais que je ne serai jamais une jolie fille, alors si j'ai l'air un peu plus sure de moi et plus abordable, c'est déjà bien ! »

Pansy s'arrêta net sur son chemin et m'attrapa par le bras, me forçant à lui faire face.

« Écoute-moi bien, Hermione Granger. Tu n'es pas une bombe, c'est la vérité. Mais tu _es_ jolie, pas de doute là-dessus. Et après ton passage là-dedans –Elle désigna une petite échoppe du doigt- tu le seras encore plus et je peux t'assurer que les garçons se retourneront sur toi. »

Je me sentis rougir et baissai la tête précipitamment, avant de me tourner vers la boutique qu'elle désignait.

« Tu veux me faire changer de coupe de cheveux ?

- Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure que je ne te ferai pas de sale coup et que je choisirai quelque chose qui te mettra en valeur. Par contre… La patronne est plutôt raciste. Elle n'aime pas les moldus. J'ai pris rendez-vous en disant que tu étais ma cousine américaine Amalia. Essaie de ne rien dire qui te trahisse. »

J'acquiesçai et suivi Pansy dans la boutique, même si j'étais plutôt contrariée par cette histoire de racisme. Je serrai les dents en espérant que les propos de la femme seraient mesurés, même si je n'y croyais pas. La patronne se précipita au devant de Pansy dès qu'elle entra en souriant mielleusement c'était une femme grande et maigre qui, curieusement, arborait une réplique exacte de la coiffure de Marge Simpson et qui se dépêcha d'installer « Amalia » sur le siège le plus proche. Pansy décrivit à voix basse ce qu'elle voulait pour moi et me lança un sort qui m'aveugla totalement, « pour ne pas gâcher la surprise », m'expliqua-t-elle. Je me trouvais donc aveugle et impuissante aux mains d'une femme qui m'aurait étranglée si elle avait connu mon ascendance réelle… Rassurant. Je la laissai néanmoins s'affairer sur ma tête durant une bonne demi-heure, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle grommelait dans mon dos. Quand se fut enfin fini et que Pansy me rendit ma vue je dut me retenir pour ne pas hurler : mes cheveux avaient été raccourcis d'au moins vingt centimètres et m'arrivaient aux épaules. Mes boucles mousseuses avaient laissé place à de belles ondulations régulières, et le savant dégradé qui m'encadrait le visage restait tout de même assez long pour pouvoir les attacher lorsqu'ils me gêneraient pour étudier. La patronne autorisa son visage à sourire brièvement en braquant sur moi un miroir.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson vous apprendra le sortilège de coiffage. Pas besoin de fer à friser, magique ! »

Je me tournai vivement et la dévisageai.

« Pansy, est-ce que les fer à friser magiques existent ?

- Jamais entendu parler. Pourtant je suis au top niveau cheveux ! »

La femme écarquilla lentement les yeux, l'air désemparée. Je retins un rire victorieux.

« Vous êtes d'origine moldue, pas vrai ? Vous êtes si dédaigneuse parce que vous voulez être bien vue de la clientèle de sangs-purs qui paient plus chers que les autres. Bien vu. »

Son visage tourna brusquement au rouge tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette en nous hurlant de sortir. Pansy et moi nous mîmes à courir, effrayées par ses cris. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, c'était dans une petite ruelle parallèle et j'étais aussi essoufflée que désolée. Pansy était penchée à côté de moi, les mains sur les genoux et haletait bruyamment.

« Je suis désolée, j'imagine que tu ne pourras plus y poser les pieds par ma faute. J'espère que ça ne viendra pas aux oreilles de ton père. »

Je m'inquiétai légèrement de ne pas avoir de réponse. Ce que j'avais fait était vraiment si grave que ça ? En me tournant vers elle je constatai que ses épaules tressautaient et que les mèches magiques qu'elle avait fait poser dans ses cheveux blonds changeaient de couleur à une vitesse folle, passant par toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment mal ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi et je découvris qu'elle était en fait secouée par l'hilarité. Mon visage stupéfait augmenta encore son fou-rire.

« Bon dieu, Hermione ! Elle… Cette bonne femme est la pire radin de tout pré-au-lard. Tu n'as aucune idée du prix que coutaient ces mèches… Et elle nous a chassées tellement vite que je n'ai rien payé ! »

Le rire de Pansy était si communicatif que je me joignit rapidement à elle, sans réaliser que ce moment et ce fou-rire partagé venait officiellement de sceller la fin de notre accord et le début de notre amitié.

Lorsque je rentrai à la tour Gryffondor ce soir-là, j'avais encore les larmes aux yeux et le visage indigné de « Marge » qui s'imposait à mon esprit me faisait toujours glousser. J'entrai dans la salle commune et avisai une personne qui, assise en face de la cheminée, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle se leva à mon approche.

« Je peux te parler Hermione ? »


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'Hermione s'assit devant moi à la table du petit déjeuner, je compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, au moins au niveau de ses cheveux. D'un coup de baguette je rétablis l'ordre dans ses boucles et baissai de nouveau la tête vers mon bol de céréales. Un coup d'œil me permit vite de remarquer qu'elle semblait toujours furieuse, et je me mis mentalement à la recherche de ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal la veille.

« Je cherche, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu as à me reprocher. Je n'ai rien fait de mal hier ?

- Cherche plutôt au rayon des choses que tu n'as pas faites, me conseilla-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassée pour te dire bonne nuit hier soir ?

- Très drôle, Parkinson. Je serais toi je ne plaisanterais pas trop sur le sujet. »

Mon ricanement s'étouffa net dans ma gorge et je lui lançai un regard soupçonneux.

« J'ai parlé avec Parvati. »

Je fermai les yeux. Grillée !

« Oh ! Miss aimez-vous-les-un-les-autres se révèlerait n'être finalement pas si tolérante ? Je t'imaginais beaucoup de chose, mais pas homophobe, Granger.

- Enfin ! Tu crois que moi, je suis homophobe ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas. Je pensais juste que tu me faisais confiance. »

Je sentis un large sourire s'étaler sur mon visage et me penchai vers elle.

« Sérieusement ? Tu es jalouse ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Oh si, tu l'es ! Mais rassure toi, Draco est la seule personne au courant. Et elle, évidemment. J'étais sûre qu'elle le crierait sur tous les toits, en fait, mais on dirait bien que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille bien.

- Oh… Elle rougit un peu. Tu es amoureuse ? C'est bien…

- Je le suis, assurai-je calmement. Allez, ne me fais pas attendre comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Eh bien, elle m'a interrogé sur notre amitié. Elle avait l'air très préoccupée par l'idée que finalement tu n'étais peut-être pas la salope que tu sembles être. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai joué mon rôle à merveille. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait probablement te parler. »

Etrangement, l'idée qu'Hermione avait joué un rôle atténua la joie que me procurait cette nouvelle. Cependant son sourire encourageant me fit chaud au cœur. Je lui assurai que dès que ma propre histoire de cœur serait réglée nous pourrions nous pencher sur la sienne et nous terminâmes notre petit-déjeuner dans un silence entrecoupé seulement par les questions de Théo au sujet du dernier cours de métamorphose.

La journée passa avec une lenteur d'escargot. Je mourrai d'envie de croiser Parvati, mais mon appréhension me donnait mal au ventre. Et si elle venait me dire que j'étais bien mignonne mais qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi ? Ce serait probablement pire encore que de se faire rejeter pour une mauvaise raison. J'avais fini par penser qu'elle avait renoncé : le repas du soir était passé et toujours pas signe de vie. Aussi quand elle se planta devant moi au milieu du couloir je crus que mes jambes allaient refuser de me porter plus longtemps. Elle m'entraina dans un couloir un peu à l'écart des passages encombrés.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai parlé avec Hermione, elle a surement du te le dire ? »

Je me sentis ridicule, tout juste capable de hocher la tête.

« Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'on pourrait essayer. Je ne sais pas bien ou ça peut nous mener, mais pourquoi pas ?

- Vraiment ? Ma voix aurait sans problème put concurrencer un coassement au concours du bruit le plus désagréable.

- Vraiment. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai, enfin. Malgré tout et sans que je sache pourquoi, j'eus l'impression que ce baiser avait un arrière-gout amer.


End file.
